User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Unifying Topology of Fractal Fields
Quantization of Planck Scale Space-Time + sub-Planck Phase Space "Unlike Euclidean and more recent geometries, ancient geometry rests on no a priori axioms. Ancient geometric thought is not a set of intellectual or abstract definitions, but a meditation upon the methaphysical Unity. Ancient Geometry begins with One, whereas modern geometry begins with Zero. We could define Golden Math, or Sacred Math, as the mathematics that naturally arise from the study of Unity." This section reviews new physics and the Planck scale phase space substructure - the fabric-garment of space-time - The shadow matter universe is a supersymmetric plasma - (a1 - z26) "phase conjugate matter waves" = 292 = "golden rhombi tessellations" Fibonacci scaled golden rhombi tessellations, centralized fractal scaled symmetries offer maximum degrees of freedom and cause accelerative implosion - (a1 - z26) "recursive wave interference" = 293 = "fractal rhombic structures" Golden ratio analogues plot the E8xE8' Root vectors, also found in dark plasma physics and/or Aether Physics, (phi ratio embedding). Most people understand "dimensions" to mean height, width, depth and time, but in Mathematics the term is also used flexibly to describe the number of parameters needed to specify a "state" for any given problem. The more complicated the problem in question, the greater the space you need to express the parameters. They therefore become "high-dimensional spaces". Remote Viewing subPlanck Phase Space Starchitecture: Getting a handle on working with Plasma/Aether Role of Water is replaced by Liquid-Crystal Plasma Liquid water is essential for biochemical life as an agent for transport and protein folding. Its high heat capacity, ability to remain a liquid over a wide temperature range and properties as a solvent ensures a stable and useful substrate for biochemical activities. Its importance, however, is relative to biochemical life - not electromagnetic life. It is not necessary for electromagnetic life which uses magnetic fields to form structures and electric fields as agents of transport. Complex plasma (which is what bioplasma bodies are composed of, according to plasma metaphysics) can exist in a liquid-crystal state - similar to biological cells in the human body. Particles in a liquid-crystal phase are free to move about in much the same way as in a liquid, but as they do so they remain oriented in a certain direction. This feature may make it superior to the properties of water - enabling liquid crystal bioplasma, polarized by magnetic and electric fields, to serve as an electronic matrix, a co-ordinate system and a template for the morphogenesis of the carbon-based fetus. In this role, the symbiotic bioplasma body acts as a developmental catalyst for the carbon-based body. Jay concludes: The appearance and properties of complex plasma life forms, described by various observers, suggest a category of electromagnetic life forms that are not available for controlled examination because of limitations in current scientific instruments. Ali Rida Khalifeh, Nicola Bellomo, José Luis Bernal, Raul Jimenez (Submitted on 8 Jul 2019). We investigate the possibility of dark matter being a pure geometrical effect(As explained in a discussion on this wiki i think that dark matter is virtual particles that are apart of the zero-point field/morphogenetic field which is constructed out of geometry), rather than a particle or a compact object, by exploring a specific modified gravity model: mimetic dark matter. Quantum Gravity Research Group are also exploring golden ratio simplex's (voxels) to model Planck scale plasma. Jay Alfred on Dark Matter as symmetrical plasma - we've modelled this as the voxel quantisation of compressing plasma. Recent discoveries map the Planck scale space-time fabric as 'quasicrystalline', while the size ratio across scales, linking all, is golden ratio harmonics from Planck. These two ‘constants’ provide practical information for rebooting our Plasma-Lightbody. Fibonacci basics The symmetry of sub-Planckian phase space (aether + astral environments) is a six axes spin network 6-Double Pentagonal Tensegrity Sphere indexed by 5-fold quasicrystal (scaffolding of the Aether) geometries. Superluminally stable volumetric vectors Centralized golden rhombi tessellations form fractal rhombic structures generating recursive vortices within vortices (fractal compression). Centre meeting recursive vortices generate a phi scaled series of longitudinal wave inside longitudinal wave building the power spectra necessary to suck self similar phi voxels into and through the long range vector tubes. Long range reverse phase conjugation at the destination unpacks as stand alone quasicrystal plasma structures. Esoteric wisdom on the anatomy of magnetic plasma-based life forms blue-indigo rays of ancient cultures, and esoteric Tibetan Buddhism. Roger Penrose developed a theory of quantum space-time using 2D diamond tilings, in 3D they appear as golden rhomboids golden zonohedra in higher dimensional space. Jay Alfred - Holographic Projections: The distinguished physicist, Roger Penrose, notes that Science seems to be driven to deduce that if mass-energy is to be located at all, it must be in flat empty space - a region completely free of matter or fields of any kind! In these curious circumstances, he says, matter is either there or nowhere at all. This is a paradox. Yet, it is a definite implication of what our best theories are telling us about the 'real' material of our world, he says. Michael Talbot says that creating the illusion that things are located where they are not is the quintessential feature of a hologram. This is because the hologram is a virtual image. In a holographic universe, location is itself an illusion. Just as an image of an apple has no specific location on a piece of holographic film; in a universe that is organised holographically things and objects have no definite location. Holographic images are generated from the constructive interference of two waves of coherent light. All the information about a 3-dimensional holographic object is captured in a 2d flat holographic template embedded with the interference pattern. The image of the object or any semblance of the image cannot be located on the flat holographic template. If the flat holographic template is broken into many pieces - each piece will still be able to generate a 3-dimensional hologram - although the image would not be as clear as when all the pieces are used. Recursive golden rhombohedral wavelengths - the fractal dimension of quantum space-time. Five fold symmetries, their axes rotations and internal reciprocal symmetries (isoEuclidean isogeometries), are most likely the 3D analog underlying the fabric of Space-time. A quasicrystalline spacetime algorithm (continuously and discretely self similar). SubPlanck phase space built on five fold symmetries, a plenum of phi scaled golden rhombi rhombohedra. Icosahedral crystal cell (rhombic hexeconta) reproduction and crystal face propagation in quasicrystal melts is coherent, simultaneous, and synonymous if not equivalent to, thermal photon reproduction and wavefront propagation. The Icosahedral crystal unit-cell production, growth geometry, and crystal face propagation is identical in process with, and simultaneous & synonymous with, photon emission and wavefront propagation, in quasicrystal melts. Photon emissions from human brain "Light flashes delivered to one aggregate of cells evoked increased photon emission in another aggregate of cells maintained in the dark in another room if both aggregates shared the same temporospatial configuration of changing rate, circular magnetic fields. During the presentation of the same shared circumcerebral magnetic fields increases in photon emission occurred beside the heads of human volunteers if others in another room saw light flashes." Waves are usually disturbance in space/time that carry energy. They obey wave equations. The kind of QM we're talking about here is where you can describe particles as waves as well as tiny "bits" of something. Fields are things that exist over all space and time and which can be assigned a value at every point.They generally are associated with forces. For example, classical gravity or electromagnetism can be described as gravitational or electromagnetic fields. Fields can classically give rise to waves and quantum mechanically they can also be described as particles. Tunneling is a property of waves, so that quantum wave/particles and classical electromagnetic waves can both tunnel. A. M. Selvam, Deputy Director, Indian Institute of Tropical Meteorology: fractals, space-time fluctuations, self-organized criticality, quasicrystalline structure, quantum-like chaos. #Introduction- Long-range space-time correlations, manifested as the selfsimilar fractal geometry to the spatial pattern, concomitant with inverse power law form for power spectra of space-time fluctuations are generic to spatially extended dynamical systems in nature and are identified as signatures of self-organized criticality. A representative example is the selfsimilar fractal geometry of His-Purkinje system whose electrical impulses govern the interbeat interval of the heart. The spectrum of interbeat intervals exhibits a broadband inverse power law form 'fa' where 'f' is the frequency and 'a' the exponent. Self-organized criticality implies non-local connections in space and time, i.e., long-term memory of short-term spatial fluctuations in the extended dynamical system that acts as a unified whole communicating network. #3 Quasicrystalline structure: The flow structure consists of an overall logarithmic spiral trajectory with Fibonacci winding number and quasiperiodic Penrose tiling pattern for internal structure (Fig.1). Primary perturbation ORO (Fig.1) of time period T generates return circulation OR1RO which, in turn, generates successively larger circulations OR1R2, OR2R3, OR3R4, OR4R5, etc., such that the successive radii form the Fibonacci mathematical number series, i.e., OR1/ORO= OR2/OR1 = .= t where t is the golden mean equal to (1+ 5)/2 1.618. The flow structure therefore consists of a nested continuum of vortices, i.e., vortices within vortices. The quasiperiodic Penrose tiling pattern with five-fold symmetry has been identified as quasicrystalline structure in condensed matter physics (Janssen, 1988). The self-organized large eddy growth dynamics, therefore, spontaneously generates an internal structure with the five-fold symmetry of the dodecahedron, which is referred to as the icosahedral symmetry, e.g., the geodesic dome devised by Buckminster Fuller. Incidentally, the pentagonal dodecahedron is, after the helix, nature's second favourite structure (Stevens, 1974). Recently the carbon macromolecule C60, formed by condensation from a carbon vapour jet, was found to exhibit the icosahedral symmetry of the closed soccer ball and has been named Buckminsterfullerene or footballene (Curl and Smalley, 1991). Selforganized quasicrystalline pattern formation therefore exists at the molecular level also and may result in condensation of specific biochemical structures in biological media. Logarithmic spiral formation with Fibonacci winding number and five-fold symmetry possess maximum packing efficiency for component parts and are manifested strikingly in Phyllotaxis (Jean, 1992a,b; 1994) and is common to nature (Stevens, 1974; Tarasov, 1986). Conclusion: The important conclusions of this study are as follows: #the frequency distribution of bases A, C, G,T per 10bp in chromosome Y DNA exhibit selfsimilar fractal fluctuations which follow the universal inverse power law form of the statistical normal distribution, a signature of quantumlike chaos. #Quantumlike chaos indicates long-range spatial correlations or ‘memory’ inherent to the self- organized fuzzy logic network of the quasiperiodic Penrose tiling pattern (Fig.1). #Such non-local connections indicate that coding exons together with non-coding introns contribute to the effective functioning of the DNA molecule as a unified whole. Recent studies indicate that mutations in introns introduce adverse genetic defects. #The space filling quasiperiodic Penrose tiling pattern provides maximum packing efficiency for the DNA molecule inside the chromosome. Golden Rhombi quantize to golden ratio tetrahedral building blocks Researchers at the University of Cambridge propose a new simplified method that effectively calculates higher-dimensions. What they find comes to no surprise to researchers of unified physics, as for their calculations to be simplified they have to think in volumes. Golden ratio scaled phi tetrahedral building blocks model recursive reverse-time reconstructions, and subPlanck phase space, demonstrating densest negentropic packing, this plenum reveals power spectra dynamics across scale from SubPlanck, and along with the rotations & overlays of five-fold symmetry axes define quantum mechanics. Fibonacci scaled Phason vectors stretch throughout the quasicrystalline patterns, providing maximum degrees of freedom with hinge variabilities, creating multi-causal non-local quantum gravity effects x light speed, which Dan Winter calls a phase conjugate mirror. Micro-PSI investorgator Geoff Hodson, shares his observations of the ether/plasma torus the Anu or UPA and 'free' particles (definable voxel voids) that we model as golden tetrahedra which bond together to make golden rhombic structures (voxel void fluctuations) and a volumetric golden ratio spiral that nests perfectly into the stellating dodeca-icosa-dodeca scaffolding waveguide of fractal implosion. "The sight I have of these objects is, I think, improved from the earlier observations (Geoff is referring to Leadbeater & Besant). They're surrounded by a field of spinning particles going round them. The one I've got hold of is like a spinning top — the old-fashioned spinning top, but imagine that with (spinning rapidly) a mist or field round it of at least half its own dimension, of particles spinning in the same direction much smaller than itself. The Anu is not only the heart-shaped corrugated form that I have described, it is the centre of a great deal of energy and activity and within it. Outside it, as I have said, there's this rushing flood of particles, the corrugations themselves are alive with energy and some of it is escaping — not all of it, but some of it, and this gives it a tremendously dynamic look. Inside, it's almost like a furnace, it is like a furnace (I don't mean in heat) of boiling activity — organised by the bye, yes, in some form of spiral fashion admittedly, but there's a great deal of activity of free, minuter particles." Ten phi tetra's, shaped like an EGG or PINE CONE, spin-collapse from opposite directions a coke can with both hands and twist, becoming the volume of phi spiral conic vectors. The torque spin of both poles is clockwise centripetal the toroid's inside-outing. The 180deg out of phase implosion vectors conjugate at the centre, generating a longitudinal wave. Dan Winter adds: "the unified field appears to be made of a compressible unified substance which behaves like a fluid in the wind. It matters little whether you call it aether, ether, or ‘the space time continuum of curved space’ or, as we choose to call it, the compression and rarefaction of the vacuum as really particle/waves of CHARGE itself. The huge inertia which is clearly present in the vacuum, IS literally like a WIND. So, tilting at windmills with the right approach angle to transform the wind power to a life-giving-energizing advantage and not be blown away by it IS the appropriate way to gain the power of nature. Consider the pine cone or the chicken egg (or DNA proteins) for example. Along the lines of the windmill analogy, clearly they arrange themselves into the perfect windmill- like configuration to catch the charge in the wind of gravity (the vacuum). That perfect windmill to catch the voltage, the energy - is clearly pine cone (fractal) shaped." Winter often quotes the research of Charle Leadbeater and Annie Besant, two Theosophists who were able to view the prime aether unit they called an ANU (5th Tattva), this was the smallest unit they could 'see'. Winter is unaware that micro-PSI investorgator Geoff Hodson, was capable of 'seeing' the energy fields far smaller than the ANU (ANU=5th Tattva-EGG-PINE CONE-torus), Hodson shares his observations of the ANU (ether/plasma torus, UPA) and 'free' particles (definable voxel voids) that we model as golden tetrahedra (7th Tattva) which bond together to make golden rhombic structures (6th + 7th Tattvas the energy fields within the vacuum, voxel void fluctuations) and a volumetric golden ratio spiral that nests perfectly into the stellating dodeca-icosa-dodeca scaffolding waveguide of fractal implosion. "The sight I have of these objects is, I think, improved from the earlier observations (Geoff is referring to Leadbeater & Besant). They're surrounded by a field of spinning particles going round them. The one I've got hold of is like a spinning top — the old-fashioned spinning top, but imagine that with (spinning rapidly) a mist or field round it of at least half its own dimension, of particles spinning (Winter-inertia which is clearly present in the vacuum, IS literally like a WIND) in the same direction much smaller than itself (Winter-the unified field appears to be made of a compressible unified substance which behaves like a fluid in the wind). The Anu is not only the heart-shaped corrugated form that I have described, it is the centre of a great deal of energy and activity and within it. Outside it, as I have said, there's this rushing flood of particles, the corrugations themselves are alive with energy and some of it is escaping — not all of it, but some of it, and this gives it a tremendously dynamic look. Inside, it's almost like a furnace, it is like a furnace (I don't mean in heat) of boiling activity — organised by the bye, yes, in some form of spiral fashion admittedly, but there's a great deal of activity of free, minuter particles (Winter-The huge inertia which is clearly present in the vacuum, IS literally like a WIND). Now, I want to record again the experience of the whole phenomenon being pervaded by countless myriads of minutest conceivable, physically inconceivably minute points of light which I take to be free anu and which for some reason are not caught up in the system of atoms at all but remain unmoved by it and pervade it. These are everywhere. They pervade everything, like ... Strangely unaffected by the tremendous forces at work in the atom and rushes of energy, and so forth, they don't seem to get caught up in those or be affected much by them. If at all. They remain as a virgin atmosphere in which the phenomenon is taking place." The triaconta is encased by trefoil knots. An in-breath from triaconta to torus is circumnavigated by Fourier Knots, the knot-string in cross section reveals a helical UPA string. Each triacontapod - Lightbody/ColdPlasma unit within the cluster is stablised by compression dynamics , modelled as the dodeca-icosa-dodeca stellating scaffolding. The Gosset Polytope - with its icosidodeca-rhombic triaconta-disdyakis triaconta shells, not only embodies the UPA superstring (StarMotherKit-stellating dodeca-icosa) but ALSO the 240 gauge charges spread throughout the StarMotherkit scaffolding. Analogous to the 240 golden ratio edge length (120Φ + 120Φ2) tetrahedra that form the volume of the disdyakis. Tony Smith and Klee Irwin present compelling evidence using the regular tetrahedral qubit approach to build the Gosset, it seems they do accept the possibility of a quasicrystal approach. We endeavour to develop a working hypothesis using quasicrystalline modelling in real space, along the lines of Donald Casper & Eric Fontano, their paper Five-fold symmetry in crystalline quasicrystal lattices: "Quasicrystal structures have been represented as projections into two- or three-dimensional space from periodic models in five- or six-dimensional space. For example, such procedures have been applied by Steurer and his colleagues to calculate five-dimensional Fourier maps from three-dimensional x-ray diffraction patterns of decagonal-phase aluminum-transition metal alloy quasicrystals. Projections from these physically abstract five-dimensional constructs produce real space maps, which show correlations with the crystallographically determined atomic arrangements in related periodically ordered alloys. For a crystallographer, a crystal is like an orderly forest that is useful for determining the average structure of the trees. The repeating unit may be a clump of trees related by noncrystallographic symmetry or constrained to grow in non-equivalent configurations. These complexities can aid the crystallographer in seeing the trees more clearly. Quasicrystallographers have, however, had difficulty seeing the trees for the forest. The aperiodic space-filling and periodic higher dimensional representations of quasicrystalline forests are mathematically elegant, but these abstractions have tended to obscure sight of the trees. It is evident that these atomic trees are locally ordered in clusters, which are arranged quasiperiodically. The success of this five-dimensional quasicrystallographic analysis suggests that, because the diffraction data is only observable in three-dimensional reciprocal space, more conventional crystallographic analysis might be applied to refine real space models of the atomic arrangements in these quasicrystals." Conclusion: "We have demonstrated that in the decagonal quasicrystalline realm the Emperor need not wear five-dimensionally quilted quasiclothes, and we surmise that similar six-dimensional garments will prove to be unnecessary in the icosahedral quasicrystalline domain." E8 is a 248 dimensional surface, called a Lie group - the Gosset Polytope maps the 240 root vectors. Each different direction on the surface corresponds to a different kind of elementary particle that can exist. For example, one kind of particle is an electron, which actually has eight different varieties: left or right handed, spin up or spin down, and particle or anti-particle. These correspond to eight different directions inside E8. The directions, inside the E8 surface all twist around each other. You can plot the number of twists around several different internal directions at once, corresponding to different kinds of charge that particles have, including electric charge, weak charge, strong charge, and spin. Each kind of elementary particle corresponds to a different direction in E8, with different twist numbers. "The disdyakis triacontahedron is the simplest polyhedron that embodies the group-theoretical parameters of the E8×E8 heterotic superstring. Containing 480 tetractys the disdyakis represents the basic unit of physical matter." Stephen Phillips. This is great news for those seeking to understand E8xE8 logic, as the disdyakis is its 3D analog. We broke down the disdyakis into 240 (E8 again) prime golden ratio tetrahedra (120 Φ + 120Φ2), providing 240 golden voxels, with their isoduals in virtual space there are 480. Stephen Phillips adds "Many previous articles by the author have accumulated evidence that the disdyakis triacontahedron is the single, polyhedral form of the inner Tree of Life (or, more generally, the universal blueprint governing holistic systems). The five Platonic solids, too, are its polyhedral form, but only collectively, not in any individual sense. The disdyakis triacontahedron should be seen as their apotheosis, containing all those types of information that exist separately in individual members of the mathematically complete set of regular polyhedra." Space-Time Manifold mathematics, a manifold is a topological space that locally resembles Euclidean space near each point. More precisely, each point of an n-dimensional manifold has a neighbourhood that is homeomorphic to the Euclidean space of dimension n. Alphanumeric cross referencing (a1 - z26) space-time manifold = 168 = unified fractal field = triacontahedron = quasicrystal Researcher Stephen Phillips "The 120-cell is the only polychoron that is built from a number of geometrical elements that exceeds 16800, it is the only one that could embody this superstring structural parameter, namely, the number of turns in the 10 helical whorls of the UPA/E8×E8 heterotic superstring. A subset of the geometrical elements in the 120-cell has a division: 1680 = 720 + 240 + 720. Uniquely among the polychorons, the 120-cell (rendering 120) therefore embodies the 16800 turns of the 10 whorls of the UPA. Importantly Phillips also shows the 62 vertices of the disdyakis triacontahedron with 180 edges are joined to its centre and the resulting 180 internal triangles phi ratio tetrahedra turned into Type A triangles, 1680 corners, sides & triangles in its faces and interior surround an axis passing through any two diametrically opposite vertices. They comprise (60+180=240) vertices & edges and 1440 corners (720 in each half of the polyhedron)." Phillips summaries; "The E8-240 vector “Gosset polytope" is made up of 2 x 600cells scaled and half of the disdyakis triacontahedron is the 3-dimensional analogue of one 600-cell. The Gosset polytope (whose vertices represent the roots of the symmetry group E8 describing all its forces other than gravity) can be regarded as an 8D-polytope analogue of the disdyakis triacontahedron which embodies the number of edges of the 421 polytope. What is crucial to recognize is that the highly mathematical, hyper-dimensional objects that are being discovered to underpin E8×E8 heterotic superstring physics have their exact parallels in the sacred geometries of mystical traditions and ancient philosophies. Why? Because they represent the same thing." We have shown the disdyakis is constructed from two groups of 120 golden E tetra (Φ & Φ2), 240 in total, they being 3D analogues of events happening with the E8 Gosset. Golden tetra discoverer David Koski adds "If a rhombic triacontahedron has 120 next size down E modules placed on all 120 surfaces (making the disdyakis), its volume will be that of the related same size rhombic hexecontahedron." Electrical engineer Dan Winter has shown scaling to be exact phi Φ ratio based upon the Planck minimum. Our biology, bio-photonic quasicrystalline matrices & the quasicrystalline 'Aetheric' scaffolding from macro to subPlanck are naturally scaled by powers of Φ ratio, quantization is powers of phi or Fibonacci. Quasicrystalline structures are inherently non-local. For example, a change in one part of the QC changes other parts of the QC instantly, regardless of the distance. Here we can isolate the 3D Rhombic Hexecontahedron from the 2D Penrose tilings. Klee from the Quantum Gravity Research Team "Our group has demonstrated that fractals and cellular automata can be programmed with hinge variables in the algorithm that are acted upon by emergent states of the evolution of the system, creating integrated feedback systems similar to our view on how the QC spacetime algorithm works, where subsystem consciousnesses and the universal consciousness inform and co-create one another’s decisions at all scales. Because our concept employs a language with a hinge variable, high order emergent states of the system, such as humans, can direct the system in a reverse cascade of causality all the way down to the Planck scale QC tiles, acting on the hinge variable in the algorithm and engaging with it to form resonant feedback loops." Jitterbug waves from different directions can simultaneously flow through the quasicrystalline lattice such that, from a distance, the patterns of motion look smooth like fluid dynamic systems in nature. Klee again; "The gauge symmetry transformations plot perfectly to the vertices of certain golden ratio related higher dimensional polytopes and lattices related to the E8 lattice." Sandor Kabai in his excellent book Rhombic Structures shows us how golden rhomboids pack in plani-spiral geometry of continuous self similar implosion physics. Rhombohedral wave envelopes form in both real space + isospace and realtime + isotime (reverse future time). Klee and friends use the term 'letter strokes' to plot the route of 'strings' as multiple series of voxel units phase shift within golden ratio structures. Our view is, the membrane to centre seeking 'letter strokes' are 'implosive vectors' following the golden spiral curve along phason pixel strings to centre's of five-fold icosahedral quasicrystals. Letter Strokes traverse 4D space-time, as phi scaled toroids align their vortices. Galaxy size vortices link vertices of galaxy size Bose Einstein Condensate quasicrystals, in this way simultaneity and transmigration throughout the galaxy & cosmos is achieved. Lower case English letters strokes, (b, d, j etc) are actual implosion vectors letters, while others (k, h, m, etc) are composite shadowglyphs Hieroglyphs. The golden ratio spiral vectors being smooth flow (not quantized) and superluminally implosive, accounting for instantaneousness between non-local systems. Dan Winter's original golden spiral English Letter forms, mapped as torus is indexed by rotations to icosahedral five fold symmetries. Randall & Vicki Baer's 'The Crystalline Connection', describe this as "The pictographic Universal Language of Light, bears the imprint of Abstract Thought transduced into abstract geometric interference patterns. This type of universal coding is highly active in nature, serving as a primary medium by which Thought is "fired" into the crystallographic Universal Energy Network (UEN-multidimensional latticework) & remains therein as a membrane-formulating-maintaining, & modifying intelligence-modality. Its conjunctive aspect is as a fundamental universal "alphabet" of singular and integratable constants of intercommunication. The highly active quality of these pictographic hieroglyphs makes them particularly predisposed to thought-pattern exchange and interaction via telethought communication. Each pictograph, also called a flame letter, encapsulates vast orders of Thought in its elegantly simple form. That is, these flame letters harmonically interact within the UEN latticework, maintaining and modifying their apportioned interdimensional standing wave patterning by highly active energetic interreactivity. Put more simply, these physics hieroglyphics utilize the crystallographic UEN component as a highly stable matrix that helps sustain their dimensional continuity and interconnection." The secrets of the individual Ka, Vajra, Diamond Lightbody originated in the ancient mystery schools. Stage one Theory: a Transdimensional Constants, b Starchitecture modelling, c understanding fractal field physics, d dynamics of the quantum entangled space-time garment, e the Mereon Matrix, f Earthgrid-intersellar axiatonal lines-plotting stargates. Stage two Practice: a plasmic auric field weaving - threading & spins (whirling), b constructing and animating holographic Starchitectual thoughtforms, d propagating longitudinal toroidal knots. Self-referential languages define the principle of least action, the most efficient codes underlying nature. The Gosset Polytope (whose 240 vertices define the 240 root vectors of the Lie group E8) is the prime code.Researcher Stephen Phillips “The Gosset polytope is an 8D-polytope analogue of the disdyakis triacontahedron — a 3D-polytope.” David Koski “If a rhombic triacontahedron adds 120 phi scaled ‘E’ tetra on all 120 surfaces (making the disdyakis), its volume will be that of the related same size rhombic hexecontahedron.” Starchitecture models numerous transformations from triacont to r. hexecontausing golden tetra and golden rhomboids Phillips summarises "The inevitable conclusion to be drawn is that the Ultimate Physical Atom (UPA) is, indeed, an E8×E8' heterotic superstring the symmetry of whose forces is described by E8. In other words, the Gosset polytope embodies not only the 240 roots of E8 but also the number of circular turns in the 10 helical whorls along which the 240 E8 gauge charges are spread." Donald Casper & Eric Fontano’s; '5-fold Symmetries';“We have demonstrated that in the decagonal quasicrystalline realm the Emperor need not wear five-dimensionally quilted quasiclothes, and we surmise that similar six-dimensional garments will prove to be unnecessary in the icosahedral quasicrystalline domain.” Vardeny, Nahata and Agrawal’s; 'Optics of photonic quasicrystal';The phi tetrahedron is prime Brilluion zone, capable of the transmission, steering, manipulation & control of EM radiation. The photonic quasicrystal refracts, reflects, defracts, or absorbs electromagnetic radiation at individual frequencies.A. Scott and C. Caves; probe the sub-Planck phase-space structure defining teleportation high fidelity. Space-Time Fractal If someone is to help you understand FRACTAL FIELDS- centripetal life force and biologic rejuvenation- you will definitely need a scientist who knows why an object falls to the ground. Gravity is a centripetal electrical force. Golden ratio perfected fractality/recursion/embedding called phase conjugation- is proven to be negentropic/ self-organizing - 'self-aware'. This LIFE PRINCIPLE allows charge waves to add and multiply (heterodyne) recursively constructively not just their wave-lengths but also their phase VELOCITY. This converts a part of the charge COMPRESSION toward center into charge ACCELERATION toward the center - named THE GRAVITY - and the ORIGIN OF ALL BIOLOGIC NEGENTROPY. Einstein: the solution to infinite non-destructive (charge)compression IS the unified field. ..So- if perfect compression is the solution to virtually every science problem in history: gravity, alchemy, fusion, urban design, computers.. the physics of human (peak)perception/bliss.. the list goes on - THEN what does it mean that we have just proven the (fractality perfected) wave mechanics showing that golden ratio IS the solution to perfect (charge) compression? Fractal Space Time: Origin of Negentropy fractal spacetime - by Daniel Winter- 212p. Edition 2, Dec 2015- Scientific Abstract: Originally Dan Winter's team wave equations proved golden ratio wave mechanics optimizes constructive wave interference, compression and therefore phase conjugation. Then Dan Winter discovered that integer exponents of golden ratio phase conjugation ( perfect fractality )- times Planck length and time (musical 'key signature' of matter) - dramatically predicted: #Hydrogen Radii #Exact frequencies of photosynthesis #The exact duration of the Earth year and venus year #Virtually exact frequencies of the SCHUMANN HARMONICS and (peak perception) BRAINWAVE HARMONICS #Exact frequencies of ADP (/ATP) Dan Winter calls this phenomenon: Perfected PHASE CONJUGATE NEGENTROPIC CHARGE COLLAPSE - and thus presents evidence this perfected 3D wave fractality- is the electrical CAUSE of LIFE FORCE/Rejuvenation and a) Negentropy, b) Gravity, c) Perception, d) Color and e) All Centripetal (Implosive) Forces. News: Major Breakthru on the Physics: Dan Winter's PHASE CONJUGATE/FRACTAL CAUSE OF GRAVITY Electromagnetics gets New High-Level Proof/ Equation from Mark Rohrbaugh: The Charge ARC (THE Gravity!) Which Embeds the Proton IN the ELECTRON IS CONJUGATE! The MOST audacious hypothesis since the dawn of science! Winter presents overwhelming hard evidence- fractal conjugate (golden ratio) wave mechanics is the CAUSE of gravity, life force, perception, and spiritual immortality. Dan Winter’s new book presents the most compelling and systematic scientific evidence to date â€“ that fractality in space and time is the specific mechanism and cause of gravity, biologic negentropy, life force, perception, and human bliss. Although several hugely famous authors have already presented their books on fractality in time- by comparison â€“ this book shows they were functionally clueless about the physics. Winter quotes many scientists who have already speculated that fractality is the cause of gravity- BUT Winter is the first to very specifically define the frequency, geometry, and wave mechanic optimization of that gravity causing fractality. Winter’s work (with his mathematics team- including Martin Jones)- was the first to prove the wave equations showing the golden ratio solves the problem of max constructive interference, compression, and phase conjugation. SO phase conjugation â€“ well known and proven in optics for time reversal, self-organization, and negentropy- now becomes a candidate for proving negentropy in general (many physicists agree that the gravity is itself negetropic / self-organizing). Originally- just Dan's theory â€“ that golden ratio phase conjugate multiples of Planck length and time â€“ the universal key signature of the vacuum- would optimize negentropy. Winter has now gone on to prove it. He was famous for proving that hydrogen radii are the exact golden ratio phase conjugate multiples of Planck. In his new book Winter has assembled with equation graphics results overwhelming further evidence- that golden ratio exact multiples of Planck predict: photosynthesis frequencies, Schumann resonance frequencies, brainwave frequencies causing peak perception/ bliss, (new) table showing the sacral cranial tidal frequencies are phase conjugate, new table showing the ear ringing ‘sound current’ frequencies heard by meditators are phase conjugate !, *almost exact duration of Earth AND Venus orbital years, - the list goes on ... (dodeca/icosa conjugate geometry of d,f electron shell noble gases and platinum group metals- physics of alchemic implosive charge collapse- the new science of transmutation..). These are all the structures which produce life and negentropy! They fit the pattern far too well- for this to be arbitrary. Everyone agrees that fractality is infinite compression. Fractal mathematics teaches the mathematics of infinite compression but until Winter- no one knew what a fractal FIELD was. Golden Ratio is unquestionably self-similarity optimized- as precisely is fractality. Einstein argued that gravity was infinite charge compression- but never learned what a fractal was. Winter now presents overwhelming evidence that golden ratio phase conjugation IS fractality incarnate in all wave mechanics. IF Winter is right with his exact frequency signatures for fractality in space and time- he clearly presents how to repair all wave systems to emerge from chaos- fixing environments for peak perception, amplifying the Schumann phase conjugate pump wave so Gaia climate emerges from chaos- are just the beginning. Fractality in time is now quantized and predictable- you can set your calendar. Synchronicity is nothing more than the charge coupling produced by conjugate embedding â€“ in the (fractal) charge rotation intervals- called time. How to emerge from chaos- starts with knowing why objects fall to the ground- now for the first time, both questions are answered- in pure fractal highly accurate wave mechanics: HOW negentropy originates! Predictably with Winter, there is also a deeply spiritual aspect to his new book. He claims that ALL concepts of 'sacred space' (bioactive fields- the SHEM), collective unconscious, communion of saints, and living plasma surviving death (NDE)- are specifically explained and can be created and optimized intelligently with the teachable science of ubiquitous phase conjugate dielectrics, optics, magnetics etc (Elizabeth Rauscher has acknowledged Winter for inventing phase conjugate magnetics). He insists spiritual traditions are ONLY completed with a new and powerful fractal geometry wave physics- eliminating the need for disempowering miracle worship, personality worship. AND religion wars. Geometry of NEGENTROPY FIELD, Hydrogen, DNA, EARTH GRID, PGM Metal d,f subshell. Implosive Collapse and more... A rotary path of self-similar zero resistance in space (what I call implosive coherence) exists which is behind all vacuum coherence technologies: a coherent perpetual oscillator. I believe I have identified- that path: the phi recursion fractality based implosion of the vacuum by phase conjugation to Planck dimension. It is profound that the correct path is the same spiral on the torus which is the origin of Sanskrit and Hebrew. Compare this 'flame letter' origin of alphabet / symbol-to the ANU perfect slip knot - the origin of Quark- in modern physics: UPA figure This same perfect spiral strip- implosion slip knot - we also showed is the correct path(accurate fluid and flux inertia spiral path mapped on the torus) to create propulsion(how the Vimana - and the Nazi bell flew which was powered by element 115) Causing your mind / brain`(optical cortex as dream 'spell' charge hologram) plasma field to focus on (literally take the SHAPE of) the correct shadow angle of that spiral(called a Hebrew Sanskrit letter) is the only way you have of navigating your ('KA') self as a (toroidal) plasma body during dreaming / death.. identifying all necessary directional propulsion vectors.. sacred letter pronunciations (pro-noun see A tion/inside outness) - as physics of creation- symmetry sequence of (Golem making)- 'blown smoke rings'. The same spiral shadow by power spectra creates the SOUND of that letter - the sonic hologram is the optical hologram. The RATIO of idealized self-similarity (fractality) is the golden ratio. So having shown THIS fractality is the cause of gravity, perception, life force and all negentropy, this also must be in fact the reason that all time-space is quantified by Planck length and time because all unified fractals have to grow from a single (unifying) seed. Consciousness is The Conjugate Negentropic Implosive Portion of any Field-Effect What evidence do we have - that the negentropic/conjugate 'implosive' component of field-effect IS precisely what we call conscious - and self-aware? When we read pervasive stories about ball lightening responding to telepathy just like dogs and horses do- we are compelled to wonder. Is the core component of the toroidal ball lightning which is like a conjugating pump wave- exactly what makes it respond to 'awareness'? Is this the initiating threaded spider web to mindfulness? When TV documentaries ask- just how intelligent is it possible to become- it IS obvious that intelligence is the amount of information (charge) which can be compressed efficiently. We have the wave mathematics which confirms that the (fractal) wave symmetry which maximizes charge (information) compression - is precisely the same golden ratio phase conjugation which identifies peak perception/awareness in EEG. It becomes also then obvious that the peak of intelligence is also the peak of the centripetal (conjugate) wave force which MAKES the field around the brain - and around conscious intention - ELECTRICALLY CENTRIPETAL (as Tiller so carefully measured). So then to me, it would stand to reason- that the actual power of consciousness - and evolution of 'intelligence' would be simply measurable by HOW centripetal was the (conjugate) field you create with your mind - the so-called 'flame in the mind'. (See below how the correct sequence of Hebrew letters - in the 4 direction- square pump wave- identify the centripetal moment which creates the 'spell' in Ophanim ritual). This means that the self-awareness of the Sun - which every Shaman will tell you is capable of profound conversation- is precisely the component of it's a field which by generating fusion- is in fact generating (the self-organizing field -we call) AWARENESS. This would in part also explain that (conjugating?) capacitive charge distribution efficiency - as Korotkov's GDV in air- showed- correctly measures where Shaman can go to make survival critical phone calls to ancestor voices and memory. This means that the component of the Earth's field effect which is generating negentropy - by being conjugate- IS in fact the core component of what makes the Earth appear electrically self-organizing. This would be exactly the frequency signature and symmetry operation of precisely WHO is GAIA! This would also mean that weather and the metabolism of our planet which keeps us from chaos (obviously now breaking down quickly) - could be restored to negnetropy / self organization - by carefully feeding the correct low frequencies globally to increase the critical phonon phase conjugate pump wave. This is obviously related directly to the conjugating dodeca symmetry of the Earth's electromagnetic grid- and especially note how the Schumann resonance harmonic series almost precisely fits the phase conjugate golden ratio (caduceus) frequency cascade down to Planck (bottom caduceus wave - frequency table graph below in SOLID PHYSICAL EVIDENCE DAN WINTER's NEW IMPLOSION PHYSICS .) This same 'bliss pump wave' (conjugate phonon) frequency signature this article shows- can make DNA implosive / firey - negentropic and ultimately regenerative (immortal). Note here also how I discovered this exact same lo frequency signature harmonic cascade identifies the magnetics applied in BOTH the Priore device (healed thousands of cancers - docs below)- AND Elizabeth Rauscher's successful FDA trials- pain reduction by magnetics! 'sacred' alphabets are called flame letters The reason 'sacred' alphabets are called flame letters: Each letter is an ELement of symmetry - of a toroidal (donut-shaped) field... TO MAKE A WORD: when they are assembled in a sequence such that the fields (angles of charge in your own brain) collectively NEST and approach a common center- to become RECURSIVE, CONJUGATE, CENTRIPETAL and NEGENTROPIC... THAT RESULTANT (phase conjugate) FIELD or (DREAM) SPELL- CREATED .. IS QUITE LITERALLY THE FLAME OF MIND! (Dan Winter's original animation - left EL-ements of the FLAME of MIND) Using Mathematica - to model the perfect 2D Fractal Tree Structure based on Golden Ratio.. we suggest this is a prelude to the 3D charge wave mechanics of conjugate fields (dielectrics / optics / magnetics) A Good example of the phase conjugate origin of biologic negentropy It is said that a meridian block is reopened using EFT tapping on meridian points. I've used it to find that it really works. Can you explain what the block is at the meridian as well as the synaptic gap between neurons? Some sort of invisible unmeasurable force is preventing the neurotransmitters from passing from the dendrite terminal of one neuron to the receptor end of the next cell. The power of the synapse is its ability to average and summate the number of arriving capacitance waves from axon to dentrite. The moment of firing is triggered if a critical mass of waves arrive in summation there follows a period then when firing is not possible. The mathematics of this summates to simple wave interference whose constuctive arrivals climax with golden ratio optimized phase conjugation (why golden ratio EEG power spectra identifies peak perception and bliss because this enables plasma density of the still point.) The key mechanism is always the same: a low-frequency phase conjugate pump wave (see attached discussion: origin of all biologic negentropy) THEREFORE it would be clear to me - the most effective tap frequencies (phonon pump wave piezo triggers) would have to be idealized when its harmonics were comprised of.. or in phase to. THIS phase conjugate pump wave --This pump wave- is precisely not just eeg harmonics but quite documented as the frequency series of the phonon harmonic of the sacral cranial pump tidal harmonics ( mechanism clearly of kundalini) - In just the same way sacral cranial physics well known to Upledger Institute teaching WHEN these same sacral cranial liquid harmonics GO (phase conjugate) to a still point (literally- moment of stillness..) THIS is the climax healing crisis. -- precisely how a still point massaged by the right (tap) phonon harmonics transcends the block (still point) to resumed flow WHICH is in both cases then with more phase discipline (healed) - exactly how spinal pump still point initiates more phase coherent (healed) flow- after the HRV / breath pumped phase conjugate pump wave... -- in summary .. phase conjugate origins of ALL BIOLOGIC NEGENTROPY -- - dan winter Not only is (golden ratio) PHASE CONJUGATION the climax phenomenon of WAVE COHERENCE- it is rather the negentropic SOURCE of biologic coherence in general! Sacred geometry Winter/Donavan webinar via France: Applied Sacred Geometry: New Energy Systems, innovations and Physics. Thinking outside the "BOX" Discover in this webinar, why golden ratio is the wave solution to constructive compression implosion, phase conjugation, negentropy- and therefore life force, perception, and consciousness. Perhaps the secret to tap the vacuum? Applied Quantum Fractal Field Theory www.Breakthru-Technologies.com and the BIO-ACTIVE SYSTEMS Implosion Company presents solid science based on the unifying principles of the "Fractal Field" along with its technical applications. An inspiring new order of pure scientific principles, the fractal field operates and expresses itself through "Phase Conjugation". What is a fractal? Because a fractal signifies infinite compression, it is what spans the gap between the symmetries of the very small and the very large. Fractals exhibit self-similarity, meaning their inner structure has the same pattern as their outer structure (like a pine cone or a fern tree). Just as fractality describes the geometry of waves of energy or charge, fractals manifest as wave patterns that evolve ad infinitum – like an encoded thread linking larger spirals to infinitely smaller ones. The Golden Mean (key to understanding the "Fractal Field") The Golden Mean ratio is the keystone to: *Sacred Geometry *Ancient World Technologies *Classical Architecture *Sumerian, Egyptian and Greek Philosophies *Mathematics *Astronomy *Chemistry *Alchemy All the Platonic solids are Golden Mean proportioned. Representative of our global scientific and philosophical heritage, the Golden Mean is now being rediscovered and applied to cutting-edge physics and breakthrough technologies. The Fractal Field Unified Theory The Fractal Field Unified Theory and the principle of the Golden Mean allow for the addition and multiplication of waves of charge and energy. The idea of symmetry is vital to both. Quantum physicists can explain the menagerie of fundamental particles we observe – quarks, gluons, fermions, bosons and more – as different facets of a symmetrical object. Relativity, too, is an expression of the symmetries that exist between space and time (Einstein's famous equation E=mc2 articulates a symmetry between mass and energy). Symmetry is part of the language of nature, from the molecular level on up: Many animals and plants exploit symmetrical shapes as a way of standing out against the chaos of their landscape. The Fractal Field Unified Theory illustrates that the perfect, infinite symmetry sought by physicists pre- and post-Einstein is a fractal and Golden Ratio phase conjugate field. For example, the DNA is a spiral that exhibits a Golden Mean structure. When we apply the electric principles of phase conjugation, the dielectric field made by DNA itself becomes suddenly clear. The Shape of the Universe BIO-ACTIVE Systems Dan Winter was one of the first scientists to provide evidence that the shape of the universe is a stellated dodecahedron. As a shape capable of producing the perfect fractal, the stellated dodecahedron can cause charges to scale, materialize and implode. While electric field theory has been slow to produce a model of a fractal electrical field, the stellated dodecahedron stands as its perfect 3-D realization. Winter was also one of the first scientists to attribute the cause of gravity to the fractal nature of the universe. According to Winter’s research, it is the stellated dodecahedron’s perfect charge collapse geometry – based on the Golden Mean – that creates gravity. Only the Golden Ratio allows for constructive interference of wave addition and multiplication. Winter is not alone in his convictions. World famous research scientist El Naschie agrees with Winter, and has calculated groundbreaking mathematics proving the universe is a fractal based on the Golden Ratio. Garrett Lisi recently went public with his like-minded Theory of Everything model E8. The work of Alain Connes has shown that non-commutative spaces naturally evolve toward fractality. In fact, most astrophysicists now agree that the shape of the universe is a dodecahedron. Groundbreaking physicist Andrei Linde has found fractals helpful in modeling the behavior of the universe, and is currently spearheading research suggesting that the fractal nature of space may actually be the cause of gravity. The revelation that the Golden Ratio is the essence of fractality – and thereby the root cause of gravity (along with all centripetal forces) – is groundbreaking in that it links waves of all kinds to a single fractal heart. Morphogenetic Field This field when applied to biology is interesting because it sounds just like a morphogenetic field. The universe is one giant morphogenetic field AKA Partiki grid which is made up of superstrings/Xen particles/UPAs. History & Physics of Fire in the Blood! Origin of BioElectric - Negentropy The subject of this article is the electrical origin and history of negentropic (self organizing), centripetal (implosive) fields in blood. (As in where does physics learn about 'soul'). It is critical to understand how the electrical cause of centripetal, negentropic ( conjugate / implosive) fields- are absolutely essential to the nature of life, consciousness, and the path out of chaos in general. First let us be clear- this is all related to the stupefying tragedy caused by Earth's physics community really not having a clue- to the wave symmetry cause of any centripetal (and negentropic) field. This is why current physics also has no information as to WHY an object falls to the ground- or what electrical field causes life and mind and awareness. These are all phase conjugate and negentropic (self organizing ) wave phenomenon. SO - wouldn't you think scientists who CLEARLY observed negentropy and self organization in phase conjugate optics- would at least admit to you that the absolute most important question in all of physics ( how do waves emerge from chaos, and make life and mind and negentropy) - desperately needed an answer- if we were to survive as a species? (as in- if you hadn't noticed- right now chaos seems to be winning..) NO- those physicists who also really have not a clue to what a makes a phase conjugate mirror work . The 'non-linear' material question so artfully swept under the rug- they don't know WHY certain material MAKES a phase conjugate mirror works- The truth is the magic material which motorizes negentropy in phase conjugate mirrors must be phase conjugate to planck dimensions both at atomic and molecular scales. (Again - the visual here for phase conjugation as a wave phenomenon is essentially two golden spiral pine cones- 'learning to kiss noses') This is the same science community - ignorant of the phase conjugate wave nature of all paths out of chaos- who knowingly nod their heads when you ask them why does a bird fly south in the winter?- INSTINCT they assure you. When in fact the word instinct is merely a label for ABSOLUTE IGNORANCE. ( chaos is definitely winning in the language of science). Maybe we should ask them why the word G-ray-vity means "G -Ray of Vita" - the generative centripetal spiral wave mechanics of life itself! What IS clear by measurement- is that human consciousness IS electrically centripetal and negentropic ( Tiller- measuring fields compress when exposed to attention, Dossey measuring seed growth accelerated when exposed to human attention, Geller measuring radioactive half life reduced by human attention- like it is also reduced by phase conjugate dielectrics). The illustration of this principle I most like- are the numerous testimonials about roses popping open suddenly in the hand of a saint. Centripetal fields are the ESSENCE of making bioactive healing charge. We explained at length the wave mechanic origin of FLAME IN THE MIND- how brainwaves in phase conjugate golden ratio frequency signature- combined with hemispheres 180 degrees out of phase - produce the compressional longitudinal. This is the teachable, measureable brainwave pattern of all psychokinesis, prayer, and how you create your immortal 'kesjahn' / 'ka' (aura plasma coherence)... your only vehicle thru death (KA means boat to the underworld.) SO- to those who understand how to re-arrange waves so that negentropy- happens- chaos is avoided- to them belong a path alive out of history. The only alternative ultimately is Death (of their species). Note especially the phase conjugate / negentropic hygiene which is associated with taking memory thru death. To the rest- your stubborn physicist community- who smugly ignore everything we have published about implosion- we send them appropriately to their karma: chaos and oblivion. Specifically- this graphic below - reprises exactly what your physics community obscenely chooses to ignore (golden ratio phase conjugate origin of centripetal forces): *our published physics article- mathematics and wave mechanics proof: golden ratio is the solution to constructive wave interference, non-destructive compression *and phase conjugation / negentropy This (low frequency phase conjugate pump wave) is for example clear proof of what phase conjugate wave symmetry CAUSES photosynthesis. This is how you cook up life / NEGENTROPY among waves! HOW human DNA participates in the broad spectral- implosive - negentropic - phase conjugate PUMP WAVE - which ensouls: summary: #The recursive braiding golden ratio molecular geometry - contributes to the mid range frequency component ( khz- mhz) - Probably relates to the so - called psychokinetic measuring BOSON 7- or MicroChloridians in the blood stories..- doing REAL power spectra of DNA to measure psychokinesis / evolution is of course a political hot potato. #The imposive geometry of hydrogen - golden ratio proven orbits- at the DNA ladder rung core - contributes to the very hi frequency phase conjugate component. #The lo frequency phase conjugate component- seems likely largely generated by the below 50 hz beautiful harmonic cascades- from the heart / brain during peak experience / coherent emotion / bliss (much of my lifes work was on this). The EKG harmonic cascade during peak emotion appears to be a linear - octave based harmonic series - which however - seems to move closer to a conjugate .618 hz - key signature- during love / empathy etc. WHEREAS the EEG harmonic series - during bliss / psychokinesis- projective plasma events- appears to take on beautiful golden ratio- precisely phase conjugate harmonic series. And what may be even more beautiful - as we discuss in the frequency cascade graphic at the top of this article- the KEY signature ALPHA EEG frequency - seems to lock on to the Schumann resonance - planetary embedding - which is also profoundly phase conjugate to PLANCK length -and time (meaning precisely atomically implosive). -RESULT - a plasma field around DNA which is psychokinetic - negentropic - time travelling - lucid dreaming - and ensouled. Compare the real mechanism of soul- by BLISS MEDIATED- penetration into the immortal by biologic plasma coherence- (see how the DNA field does it- below) the clueless- Stephen Hawking approach: he says: STEM CELLS are the key to immortality. What he doesn't know is that phase conjugate dielectric (implosive charge) fields- are the key to switching on and off- stem cell behavior. What lies deeper beneath this- is that the conjugate field of the stem cell- in order to have soul making context- requires- EXACTLY THE OPPOSITE- of what cloning offers- in order to make the human plasma field- actually immortal! SO - Stephen Hawking- who sadly it appears - is lacking the biological equipment- to HAVE a glandular bliss experience. Instead of maximizing the negentropic field effect of a genetic diverse biosphere to create the ensouling negentropic charge implosion of nature- with the yoga lifestyle of charge attraction- NO - these small minded - clueless to how DNA makes a soul types- would lead you down the literally DEAD end path - which took the Dracos ( our part ancestors) and the Greys- to their dead metal encased- soulless agony. Our past- and their soulless future- does not have to be our future! the Caducceus. In the physics of wave mechanics- the Caducceus - IS the shape of a conjugate field. Naturally generated by DNA- in the right (blissful) biologic context- the conjugate wave (so called 'perfect storm' - rogue) About the DNA geometry: - First- a short review of what we have said in other articles about the PHYSICS of implosion / phase conjugation / negentropy in blood (soul by black hole). we clearly show the recursive braid algorhythmn of DNA is golden ratio phase conjugate (implosive). At DEATH- or bliss / kundalini / tantra - moments: This 'KHEM unto the lord'- black hole created by the phase conjugating genetic field- is DNA's way of attempting plasma projection- if you throw the ball coherently- it creates a plasma toroid which can sustain. It becomes the doorway thru death- to immortality- depending on coherence- whose climax form is phase conjugate. Here we shed more light on the archtypal concept: the BA from the KA - Translating the Egyptian concept- the KA - is the AMOUNT of coherence in your plasma aura- enabling your 'boat into the underworld' - and the BA is squeezed out from the KA- like a seed from the husk. The BA is the part of your plasma coherent aura - which CAN and DOES survive implosive compression acceleration THRU the speed of light - enables lucid dreaming, time travel, and memory mainenance thru death. The hydrogen center bond of each codon is phase conjugate / fractal / implosive /negentropic! - - The center of each implosive CODON rung (image above) on the DNA ladder- IS the HYDROGEN atom which is precisely implosive / phase conjugate in nuclear structure. since my new equation proved that at least 3 radii of hydrogen are precisely whole number golden ratio exponents times planck length- therefore here is a corrected picture of the radii of hydrogen- at the heart of DNA's implosive braid. We suggest the mechanism which allow human emotions like love and bliss- to program DNA to implosive soul making- is long wave piezoelectric BRAIDING- phase conjugate 'pump waves' from the frequency signature of EKG and EEG during love and bliss - shareable wave- emotions of pure intent measureably causing implosive braid in DNA. Mechanism of EKG/Coherent Emotion Progamming DNA by BRAID. measured. UPA superstring and dimensions Zero-point God source field and dimensions God source or Einsof is infinity and is the infinite energy zero-point field/energy and 144 rays originate from this source and these 144 rays are the vibrational dimensions and correspond to superstrings and each ray is a tree of life(which is viewed as 4 or 5 points from the top, 4 is the prime number cross and the bases of the Kathara grid/tetractys. The universe has 144000 rays each having 5 parts so 720000 sub rays) each ray is made up of 5 sub rays each having several levels and each tree of life has 16+1 spheres and each sphere is space braided up into a quantum loops as shown in loop quantum gravity whilst the paths are strings from string theory whilst wrapped around each of the strings are the membranes from M theory and these tree of lifes twist to form the superstrings in hyperspace and information from source flows through this tree of life structure. This structure perfectly corresponds to the cosmic tree of life because it is 144 tree of lifes joined together and what's more interesting is the 4 points could be the 4 sides that surround the Sri Yantra(E8 lie group/64 tetrahedron grid) Tetractys, Kathara grid and 64 tetrahedron grid The tetractys encodes the Kathara grid in the form of a hexagonal yod in pascals triangle and the hexagonal yod corresponds to the 7 planes which corresponds to the cosmic tree of life and the pathway of creation encoded in the tree of life which equates to 777 also when the tetractys fractals to form the cosmic tetractys the hexagonal yod of the cosmic tetractys corresponds to 7 tree of lifes(Tetractys 10 spatial dimensions) and this is interesting because 7 tree of lifes have (6×9)+10=54+10=64 sephirot! this shows a new correspondence to the 64 tetrahedron grid! now this is 7 tree of lifes, not the 8 that make up the 64 tetrahedron grid so this shows another connection between the fractal and 56 but also there are the 7 Da'at's so we need 3 more sephirot to form the 64 tetrahedron grid out of 8 (This links into Tetractys, scalar fields and 1331) 64 tetrahedron grid and phi The lines that make up each tetrahedron in the 64 tetrahedron grid are the size of the Planck length which is phi! Extra information Vacuum Coherence Physics The subject of Vacuum Coherence Physics (VCP) focuses on the physics and mathematics of the underlying symmetry operations of creation in the first place, as well as their relationship to (electrical) charge, gravitation, inertia, time and space and entropy. VCP is not a in the first place cosmology, but can be applied to cosmology. In this function, it is perfectly coherent with Microvita cosmology, while adding a scientific description of the inner workings of creation which Sarkar refers to as "the Abstract". 12 vibrational dimensions and dark matter Dark matter is supposed to be the space in between stars, galaxies and nebulae that holds them together. The rest of the structure associated with the twelve frequencies of the physical universe. The higher up the frequencies you go, the more things are manifest on the higher frequencies, and it’s those things that hold it all together on the lower frequencies. The Dodecahedron is the Kathara grid The dodecahedron is comprised of 12 faces and the Kathara grid is comprised of 12 sephirot, the 12 sephirot correspond to the 12 faces of the dodecahedron, the 10 faces are the 10 sephirot of the tree of life and the top face and bottom face of the dodecahedron originate from the Fibonacci spiral zero point and are the 11th and 12th sephirot. Geometry=Numbers=Information=Energy=Consciousness Numbers form/create(are) geometry, numbers are information and information can not be created or destroyed and energy can not be created or destroyed so information=energy so geometry("/'''" or "='")'numbers=information=energy=consciousness', '''energy' takes the most stable geometry it can be in(this geometry is the energy) that also allows it to flow and this geometry is the torus/vector equilibrium. The more energy something has the more it vibrates and vibrations are linked to frequency and frequencies are the number of waves a second, more energy means more information meaning the number '''is bigger meaning the '''geometry(that corresponds to the number) is more complex. UPA Superstring The Xen particle is an infinite tetrahedron grid kugleblits(Black hole made out of light(energy)) with negative volume this makes it a 0-dimensional point but since its singularity is spinning its singularity is a torus but the torus is on the outside of the structure since the structure has negative volume and the torus is 1-dimensional and this torus is the UPA superstring(That is spherical in shape), the infinite tetrahedron grid xen particle is apart of the infinite tetrahedron grid fractaling shaped morphogenetic field. Hebrew alphabet and fractal field geometry Quantum energy 64 tetrahedron grid phi Quantum energy structure a superstring is a 64 tetrahedron grid and is made out of energy and the energy is the 64 tetrahedron grid structure and the 64 tetrahedron grid encodes phi which makes sense because the superstring is the size of the planck length. the size of the planck length is phi(1.618) and the energy of the planck length is 10^19 and the size of a superstring is the planck length and the atom is 10^25 times bigger then the planck length and the atom is made out of energy so the amount of energy it is made out of is 10^25: *energy of planck length:10^19 *energy of atom:10^25 *amount of planck length in atom:10^25 so the energy of a atom is (10^19)x(10^25)=(10^44) and there are 10^80 atoms in the observable universe so the amount of energy making up the observable universe is: *(10^80)x(10^-25)=10^55 This is the number that Nassim Haramein fount, i don't remember calculating this for my website but i may have got it from a video with Nassim in it. Scalar waves As I started writing this blog I saw that one of the sources mentioned scalar waves which links Dan Winters work to scalar waves but I didnt include the information. Time travel This is the new chapter in my new book: All moments in time(The past, present and future) exist and are happening at the same time this is because of the universal wave function(UWF) but also the UWF produces infinite outcomes because the universe can have infinite possibilities so infinite universes and because of the weird maths of infinite energy these universes can split away from each other forming the infinite universes and they split away and become another face of a higher dimensional shape made up of other universes. What exactly causes time? Well the spinning-vibrating morphogenetic field(MF) causes time but how? well lots of energy causes vibrations so lots of energy causes vibrating energy and this causes time the smallest vibration is at the size of the Planck length so the smallest period of time is the Planck time and this vibrating energy is spinning because the superstrings are small loops of vibrating energy and this causes the MF to spin(This also creates the scalar field which encodes all the vibrational dimensions and is basically just the vibrating energy so it is just the vibrations/ripples in the energy) this creates the scalar field which is made up of super-symmetrical photons so it is the photon field(That everything is made up of(Everything is made up of photons)) and when it duplicates(psudo-copies) it splits away and forms another universe. So how would we time travel? We would use the quantum energy crystals to create a time machine but how would it work? Well the quantum energy crystal time machine would create an energy field in the shape of a torus which is made up of singularities(So it is basically a giant UPA) and this energy field is magnetic so it is an electromagnetic field(EF) which can control the singularities and these singularities spin in the direction of the MF and the EF spins the singularities in the direction you want so you can go backwards and forwards in time also this energy field can be used as a wormhole which forms a cosmic string which goes through the psychic dimension(Singularity/God source) Additional information: According to this since there is more energy in the higher dimensions time would be faster in the higher dimensions which explains why millions of years in the 4th dimension takes place over thousands in the 3rd dimension. Sources galactic astrology academy(Originally Unified fractal field) Fractal field theory The Holographic Universe, dark matter and dark energy Category:Blog posts Category:Sacred geometry Blog